Love fivehundread years later
by matt Sesshomarus buddy
Summary: This is a story I thought of. It will have Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin as it's main Characters but mostly Sesshomaru and Rin.
1. The story begins

Love fivehundread years later

Naraku was dead and he took Rin along with him. The well was open for anyone who wanted to go threw. Sesshomaru decided to go threw the well with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo who was now 13 which would make Kagome 21, Sango 24 and Miroku 28 and they had a 2 year old girl named Meiko and another on the way.

When they got their it wasn't 2 weeks later they found out Kagome was 2 months pregnat. While this was going on Sesshomaru was trying to find some way to cover up his marks because he was not alond to live Kagomes house until so was done.

Sesshoamaru POV

"That stupid half breed has found a way to mask his stupid ears under his damn hair. I think I'll go for a walk." He thought to himself "Yes a walk would be great," as he was walking threw the door a bucket of powder feel on his head.

"Yes, I knew he would fall for it!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru relized his marks were no longer showing. "I would kill you Inuyasha, but you have just given me a way to go out in pubublic. I think I'll wander around in this village."

Kagome opens the window and yells "It's called a city."

Sesshomaru shrugged and began to walking down the street, rising eyes as he walked in his strange clothes and long silver hair trailling behind him.(A/N He does not have his armor on nor does he have his swords and he is missing his left arm.)

He walked up the street to see other humans walking across the darker rock with the fast moving objects (A/N aka the road and the cars.)

Sesshomaru decided to do it too, only this time it was not his turn to walk across the road but he did anyways. When he looked to his left he saw a very, very big moving thing (A/N BUS!) and then moved out of the way and said "Ha missed me." Then he looked to his right and say a four foot very fast moving blur(A/N Sports car!) but then he too became a blur and jumped with his demonic jump right on top of a building or as he called it a mountain. When he looked around he say a young women being attacked and ran over to her attacker and picked him up and threw him off the building. When he looked to the girl she wasn't their and then he looked to the right and say her jump off the side of the building. He rushed over and saw their was a lower building about five away and four feet down, then he saw a door slowly shut.

Sesshomaru thought about what just happened and why that girl looked and smelled like Rin. _It could be a reincarnation or a reborn Rin._

Back at the house Jaken was running around in circles trying to get away from Meiko, then Kagome baled before she knew it Inuyasha was next to her saying are you okay, Kagome said "No, that hurt it kicked me really hard."

Inuyasha says "We need to find out if it's a girl or a boy or even if you're going to have twins."

"Inuyasha you know that we're going to have to go to Kaede's when it's time for the child to be born."

Then Sesshoamru walks in the door. Sniff Sniff Sniff I smell a baby boy sniff Sniff SNIFF and a baby girl sniff Sniff SNIFF and it doesn't smell like Sango's kid and plus she's only having one.

Kagome stares down at her stomach "So that's why it hurt so much."

Sesshomaru replies "I think I saw Rin's reincarnation.

I want reviews and then I'll think about the next chapter.


	2. Flash Back

Rin's POV.

I was up on top of a building, avoiding school, like I normally did. Then I was pushed to the ground and a man kept telling me to give him my purs. Then the strangest thing happened, a man picked him up and threw him with the most graceful movementpossiable. He looked like a god!  
His long, silver white hair falling below his waste and, and hewas wearing face powder. 'Sesshomaru.' Rin thought to herself. Her eyes wandered to his face, his perfect face to find the lightest, slightest shadow of two red marks, and then there was the other two marks on the other side and then on his forehead was a cresent moon.

'I got to run!' Rin thought to herself and ran to the side of the building 'Great there's another building, I can jump!' I then jumped to the other building and ran for the door and didn't bother to close it.

Back at Kagome's house.

"Twins! oh my god, how did that happen? Couldn't god have pitty on me? It's my first time and I have to have twins!" Kagome yelled and continued to pace back and forth.

"Kagome, calm down. It'll be okay." Inuyasha tried to reasure.

"It'll be okay, is that all you got to say!" Kagome yelled back then started crying.

'Hormons' Inuyasha thought to himself. " It will be fine, cause I'll make sure."Kagome just kept crying into his shoulder and eventually fell asleep, Inuyasha carried her to their bed and went to sleep with Kagome. But Sesshomaru never went to sleep, no he kept wondering about that girl.  
Evently, Sesshomaru decided it was time to use his computer skills, Kagome showed him how to use computer, so he was going to use computer.

First he started the computer up, then he went to Tokyo's data base, Then he typed the name Rin and looked though the people with the name, evently he found her "Rin Tokoshi" He said to himself. Then he read her profile on her website.

'Hi my name's Rin Tokoshi, I go to high school and am in the last year, 5 more months and I'm out of school forever!'

That preticular sentance seemed to be highlighted. 'Hm' he thought to himself 'She is just as outgoing as she was before she died.'

Flase Back

It was in the battle feild where Naraku had been killed, Sesshomaru was badly injured, and was lying in the feild on his back breathing heavily, that's when Rin came running to his rescue.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A 16 year old Rin screamed.

"Rin, I'm ok, don't worry." was Sesshomaru's answer.

"But you're not," Rin said in a softer voice, how he loved that voice, his Rin's voice.

Suddenly, the corpse of Naraku started to move again. Naraku sat up and caughed blood out, he looked over to Rin and Sesshomaru, laughed then shot one of his tanticles through Rin!

"No!" Sesshomaru yelled, right away he jumped up and ran at Naraku with much hate and rage, with out knowing what he was doing he slashed at Naraku blindly and killed him, after he rushed over to Rin's dying body.

"Rin?" He said, sadness evdent in his voice.

"Sesshomaru, I love you. . ." With that, Rin died.

Sesshomaru did something odd next, he picked up her dead corpse and hugged her crying.

Please riview! 


	3. Knowing

'Rin Tokoshi' he thought to himself again, after his moment of thought he got her address and msn email address.

After he figured out how to get his own account and signed in, he added to his lest of friends. is not a real msn account.)

He waited for her to sign in to msn for awhile, then at 4:07pm she signed in.

Chat

RinTokoshi says hi!

Who are you?

Sesshomaru. . .

The guy who helped you on the roof top.

RinTokoshi says hi!

You, that was you?

Sesshomaru. . .

Yes.

RinTokoshi says hi!

Who are you?

Sesshomaru. . .

I already answered that question. You know who I am.

RinTokoshi says hi!

No, I don't know who you are, was that tatto's on your face?

Sesshomaru. . .

Guess again.

RinTokoshi say hi!

You were born that way, is that right?

Sesshomaru. . .

Now you're getting somewhere.

RinTokoshi says hi!

You mean, now we're getting somewhere.

Sesshomaru. . .

No, I already know what happened. )) years ago.

RinTokoshi says hi!

What does that mean?

Sesshomaru. . . Has Signed out.

RinTokoshi says hi! Has Signed out.

Rin's house.

'Who is he?' Rin thought to her self. 'Why does he seem so familar?' Rin was beginning to wonder if she knew him from school, and if it was just a guy trying to scare her. Rin looked at those simbles again )) " Wait! That's simbles on the key bored! The 5 key. The 0 key and the 0 key!

500. . . )) years ago. . . 500 years ago.

All of a sudden Rin felt dizy and colapsed to the ground.

Flash Back.

Rin was sitting in a field but could not move, 'Where am I?' Rin thought to herself. Rin began to speak "He loves me, he loves me not," Rins gaze was on a little flower, a white flower, a flower that died out in the 1500's! There was one more peddle "He loves me!"

Rin got up from where she was sitting and skiped around, a little toad person came out. 'Jaken.' Rin thought to herself. "Master Jaken!" Rin said happly.

"You stupid girl, Lord Sesshomaru could never love you." Jaken said and Rin began to drop her smile. 'Lord Sesshomaru?' Rin thought to herself, a picture of Sesshomaru, the man who saved her on the roof top, flashed into her mind, but he was wearing different clothes, armor, a fluffy thing! And he had. . . marks on his face, the same ones as the man on the roof top that saved her 'Sesshomaru, I love you.' Rin thought 'Wait were did I learn to think that way?'

"Why Jaken, why can't he love me?" Rin questioned Jaken.

"Because your a human, and he's a demon."

'demon' Rin thought to herself, next a whole bunch of pictures, or memories flashed through her mind, of demons. 'I remember.' Rin thought to her self. 'Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Westren Domain.' Rin was beginning to come to again.

Rin sat up to be met by her foster father. "You stupid girl! I said you weren't aloud on msn!"

'Oh, Why did I have to wake up?' Rin looked into the eyes of her foster father. "I'm sorry I had to get a email from school."

"Who cares, msn is for girls who have nothing to do and won't get and go met somebody!" Her foster father then turned around and started to yell at her for coming home two minutes late and so on.

Flash back

Rin was young this time and was in a small village. Men came running towards her, she cowarded a bit. Then the men began to beat her yelling at her all the same.

Next she was a bet older and sitting in a flower field. Smiling happly, Singing, about Sesshomaru and Jaken!

"Rin" Sesshomaru's voice came in. ' His voice is so beutiful' Rin thoguht to herself. She stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's small voice came.

"We're leaving" His voice boomed, altough not in a scary way but a nice way.

"Ok!" Came Rin's answer.

Rin came to again. "What the hell is wrong with you, girl?

"Nothing" Came Rin's answer and she sleeked off to her bed room. 'I got to get to him somehow.'

Tommorow came, and it was saturday. ' Great!' Rin thought to herself and ran to the computer store.

When she got there she was relived, Tai was there.

"Tai!" Rin yelled. "I need to use a computer.

Tai came out from the back room rolling a chair, "Sit."

Rin thought about the word sit, 'Inuyasha.' but she sat on the chair and was rolled to the back room.

"Rin you can use this computer." Tai said as he rolled her to a computer.

"Thanks Tai, I owe you big time!" Rin said as she signed into her msn and was once again relived to see Sesshomaru was signed in.

Chat

RinTokshi says hi!

Sesshomaru, goto the park nearest to Kagome's house.

Sesshomaru. . .

How do you know Kagome?

RinTokoshi say hi!

I don't know, like I don't know who Jaken is, Ah-Un, Inuyasha, Kagura, Naraku and Totosai.

Sesshomaru. . .

I'll go there right away.

Sesshomaru. . . Has Signed out.

RinTokoshi says hi! Has Signed out.

Rin got off the computer and ran out of the back room.

"Rin." Tai's voice came.

"Thank you so much Tai."

With that Rin ran the whole way to the park.

When Rin got there and sat down on a bench, she was the only one there.

Untill, suddenly Sesshomaru was there.

Rin was just looking around and then looked to the other side of the bench to see Sesshomaru there, with his white powdered cheaks and forehead.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said looking at him more clearly then she had before.

"Ah, It's been a while since you used that name." Sesshomaru said with a slight smile playing across his face.

"I don't understand all of this." Rin said looking down at her feet.

"You will" Sesshomaru said in a nice and gently voice. "Come with me."

With that said they left to go to Kagome's house. Sesshomaru thought Rin would ask where they were going but she already knew where they were going.

Please Riview, my sister helps with this.


	4. living the past

After walking down the road back to Kagome's house to find Inuyasha out side running after Souta trying to get the last cup of instante ramen. Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha not even taking any notice. But Rin stopted and touched Inuyasha's ears.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, when Rin touched his ears.

"I don't know." Rin said as she let go of Inuyasha's ears and continued to follow Sesshomaru.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru enter the house and said "Hi, Sesshomaru, nice face powder!" but when she saw Rin enter the house she droped the dish she was holding. "Oh my, Rin, is that you?"

"I don't really know who I am any more." Rin answered.

Sesshomaru rubed off the powder with one of his sleaves and said. "That's surprizing, you must of saw a lot of your past life, if you saw Jaken, Ah-Un, Kagome, Inuyasha, Naraku, Kagura and Totosai."

"But I don't know all the peaces of the puzzle, I don't even know half the names of the people I saw." Rin said and sat down on the couch and sighed loundly. "Oh and another thing, what do you mean by five hundread years ago. There is no way you can be five hundread years old- wait you're a demon, so tell me about demons, what can they do?"

Inuyasha walked into the house and stared at Rin. 'So Sesshomaru did see the reborn Rin, lucky him.' "So, the girl did come back?"

Sesshomaru had a annoyed look on his face. "Yes, Inuyasha."

"One question, In my past life didn't you two hate each other?" Rin questioned, looking at the two brothers.

"Yes, we hated each other, but we had nothing to do, so we came here and we could only stay here if we got along." Inuyasha answered.

"Aren't the two of you half brothers?" Rin said as she looked at the two glaring demons.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered, "Although I wish we were not half brothers."

"And if we weren't half brothers, you would never have meet Rin." Inuyasha remarked.

"That may be so, but if we were not half brothers I would never have lost me arm and I would have Tetsaiga."

"Oh, that's right! I found you badly injured." Rin said. "Is that how you lost your arm, you and Inuyasha got into a fight?"

"I had my arm lost long before that, Inuyasha followed me to our fathers grave, we fought for Tetsaiga but I could not take Tetsaiga because only my brother could have it, I got mad at him and trasformed into my true form an-"

"Fluffy!" Rin said out of nowhere. "That's what it's called, right?"

"Yes, that's what my mother named it." Sesshomaru sighed and continued with his story."And, as I was saying. Tried to kill Inuyasha, but he sliced off my left arm."

"And when I found you hurt? Why were you hurt?" Rin questioned.

"The half breed learned how to use Tetsaiga's wind scare and used it on me." Sesshomaru explained.

"Now you two, behave and don't get mad at each othere." Kagome teased.

"Explain to me how you got here if you used to live in the 15 hundreads?" Rin asked.

"The bone eaters well." Sesshomaru said. "It can take a person in this time to my time, and it can take somebody in my time to this time."

"So you're saying I could go back to the feudal era!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well yeah," Inuyasha stated in a matter a fact voice.

"Cool! I want to go there!" Rin exclaimed again.

"Rin you have a family and a school to tend to." Kagome reminded.

"Yeah, a grouchy foster father and a lame school, I usually stay up on the roof anyways.

"Fine just one day, not even a night, tell your foster father you're at a friends house." Kagome said in a motherly tone.

"Ok." Rin sighed. After her call, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and herself went to the well house.

"Is that the bone eaters well?" Rin said as she felt a chill run up her back. Just looking at it made Rin feel scared.

Two at a time they jumped in, Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome, but when Rin and Sesshomaru were left, Rin just looked down the well.

"How do they do that?"

"I don't know." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Where did Kagome go?" Came a boys voice.

"We're going back to feudal Japan for a while." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh," Shippo answered. "Hi Rin, nice to see you again!"

"Shippo?" Rin said "Hi Shippo, I never thought I would see you again!"

Shippo smiled then looked to Sesshomaru. "Hey what about Meiko?"

"Sango said you had to babysit her." Sesshomaru replied.

"Noway, she's coming with me when I go with you!" Shippo yelled.

"Fine, we'll be waiting on the other side for you." Sesshomaru sighed.

Shippo ran off to find Meiko, while Sesshomaru and Rin went through the well.

In feudal Japan

"Sesshomaru, does Shippo know he has to babysit Meiko?" A concerned Sango asked.

"He refused, so he's coming here, with Meiko.

"I wonder how Meiko's going to feel about this?" Miroku wondered out lound. "This is going to be the first time she'd ever come here.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Sango assured him. "After all, she would have been born here if not for Kagome's offer."

"Kagome's offer?" Rin ecohed.

"Kagome asked us if we wanted to stay with her, in the other time period." Miroku answered. "Me and Sango went with her because we had nothing left to do in this era, Inuyasha went with her because he loved her."

"What about Sesshomaru and Shippo?" Rin asked.

"I wanted to come with them because I had no family to return to" Shippo said as he floated out of the well with a surprized two year old on his back." Sango stood up and went to help with Meiko.

"And what about you, Sesshomaru?" Rin continued.

Sesshomaru sighed an answer and never said anything about it.

"Oh, the silent treatment, I'm used to that, I'll just wait untill the sulking puppy wants to speak." Rin said in a sad way and turned her back from him. Sesshomaru tilted his head and spoke. "The silent treatment?"

"It's when you don't answer somebodies questions." Rin huffed.

"Well, I don't want to answer that question." Sesshomaru huffed in the same way Rin had done, the same sulky tone, the same hm at the end, the same way.

"Hmph." Rin sulked.

Everybody had long since started to watch the little arguement and was looking at the two sulking people, like they had something in their hair. After the moment of silence everybody got up and started to walk to Kaede's village, Sango and Mieko in the front, Sango explaing the facts of the time period to Meiko, Miroku and Shippo following the two, Kagome and Inuyasha walking behind the small family, holding hands, and then Rin and Sesshomaru walking further behind talking lightly.

So, why aren't there any demons in mine and Kagome's time?" Rin questioned.

"There are demons in Kagome's time, they are hiding, if a demon from this time, or a person with strong spiritull powers from ether time, was focused in finding them, they could, but in the seventeenth hundreads when demons disappeared, they just turned themselves invisable. Now we know them as ghost." Sesshomaru answered.

"So people who can see ghost are like Kagome, Miroku. . . and Kikyo?" Rin replied.

"You are seeing much of your past? Are you not?" Sesshomaru said looking ahead.

"I see things in my sleep and in walking hours. I faint sometimes, and I see more of the past." Rin said doing the same as Sesshomaru.

"You are copying me, just like you did before." Sesshomaru teased, making Rin blush.

"Sesshomaru, why did Jaken say you could never love the Rin from this time?"

"Jaken says many stupid things, he traveled with me from before my father died protecting Inuyasha and his mother. When my father died, I made Jaken swear he would never let me love anybody. But I forgot about that promise not a year later, I never did love anybody, but when you came along, Jaken got the idea you loved me and he thought I thought you wear a annoying little human. Another reason is because of wear I stand-"

"Lord of the westren domain." Rin finnished in a daze. Then fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Flash back

Rin was young in this dream, and was sitting next to Ah-Un. It was getting dark and Jaken was cooking fish. Rin could almost smell the fish. "Jaken." Rin said as she was handed a stick with a small fish on it.

"Yes Rin," was Jakens answer.

"What is Sesshomaru lord of?"

"Silly girl, Sesshomaru is lord of the westren domain." Jaken squaked. "As was his father, the Inu no Taisho." (Inu no Taisho, The dog genaral.)

"Inu no Taisho?" Rin reapeated

Then Rin began to hear the sounds of a worried Kagome. When Rin opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a hut and Kagome was sighing when Rin sat up.

"My head." Rin moaned and put her hand on her head.

"Yes, your head, you fell and hit your head." Kagome answered.

"Where's the old women who useally is in this hut?" Rin questioned, seeing the old women was amiss.

"Gone to get hurbs." Kagome answered, not surprised Rin knew who the old women was. "You know Rin, when you were younger, you once came here because you were sick with a fever." Kagome paused a second, then continued. "And to aquire information on growing up."

"I know, I saw, it was one of the first dreams that I saw the first night I'd meet Sesshomaru." Rin said and led back down. "I feel like my head is about to explode." Kagome laughed then told Rin to rest.

Mayu-Chan Sakura: Hi, I'm helping my brother wright this! I love it, well the ideas I'm getting.

Matt: Don't even talk. Anyway please keep reviewing, Mayu won't help if we don't get reviews.

Number of reveiws that we're aiming for, 3.


End file.
